


Restraint

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Spock, Kirk, and McCoy make an interesting discovery in the reader’s room on the Enterprise.





	Restraint

You were leaving your quarters on the Enterprise, when you were almost barreled over by an ankle-high, furry grey Whatever.  You gave a startled yelp, jumping back against the doorframe as the thing flashed by into your room out of sight.  You instinctively jumped out of the doorway into the hallway, the door swishing shut behind you.

“Did you see it?”  Captain Kirk’s voice came from the hallway, as he, Spock, and Doctor McCoy hurried towards you.

“Yeah.”  You didn’t have a clue what was going on, but whatever it was had to have something to do with the thing that had just ran into your room.  You pointed towards the shut doorway.

“You all right?”  Leonard hesitated in the hallway as the Captain and Spock hurried into your room.  

“Yeah,” you managed, fighting the butterflies in your stomach at how close he was to you.  “It just brushed by me.”

“Stay out here.”  Leonard ordered you sternly, squeezing your shoulder gently for a moment before hurrying after the Captain and Spock.

* * *

“I’ve locked the door behind us, it’s not getting out.”  Leonard announced as he entered your quarters.

“Captain, were this creature not the prized pet of the ambassador, I would simply suggest flooding the room with toxic gas.  It would be considerably easier to retrieve its corpse.”  Spock remarked, sounding tired and harried.

“Yeah, I’m getting fed up with chasing this thing, too, Spock.  We need it alive, though.  You guys getting anything?”  Kirk replied, glancing over at Spock and McCoy.  Both of the other men had tricorders out and were staring down at them as Kirk scanned the room, trying to figure out where the thing could be hiding.

“Can’t pinpoint anything.  All I can tell is it’s definitely in this room somewhere.”  McCoy replied.

Kirk wandered near the kitchen area, as McCoy and Spock wandered, trying to follow signals on their tricorders.  A litter of small items were flung over Kirk’s shoulder as he loudly rummaged through cabinets.

“Jim, I don’t think this thing was opening any drawers.”  Leonard snapped at Kirk.

“We don’t know much about this thing, Bones.  Could be anywhere.”

“We shouldn’t be looking anywhere we don’t  _have_  to, Jim!  It’s an invasion of her privacy!”

“Well, I think that furry menace of the ambassador’s is violating her privacy more right now.  And you seem  _really_  concerned about defending her-” Jim shot back with a smirk, starting to tease Leonard about Y/n.  Again.

“Gentlemen,” Spock interrupted.  “May I suggest we devote our attention to searching spaces in these quarters where the animal was like to be able to fit?  The sooner we find it, the sooner we may return it to the ambassador.”  Leonard rolled his eyes at Spock’s suggestion, but subsided grumbling and returned his attention to his tricorder.

“Odd.”  Spock’s voice penetrated the silence a minute or two later.  He was crouched next to the bed, peering under it.

“What’s up, Spock?  You find it?”  Kirk was crouched near the couch, and he glanced over at Vulcan.

“No.”  Spock replied.  He pulled something from under the bed and held it up, peering at it with a confused frown.  “These cuffs are not regulation.  Nor are they particularly strong.  It would be quite easy to escape from them.  Why would Lieutenant Y/n have handcuffs under her bed?  Much less such poor ones.”

Kirk stood suddenly, his and Leonard’s attention snapping to the padded leather handcuffs in Spock’s hand.  They exchanged a surprised look, with eyebrows raised and looked intrigued.

“Those aren’t for official use, Spock.”  Kirk explained after a moment, somewhat awkwardly.  “They’re… for recreation.”  Spock didn’t reply, but simply raised his eyebrows, and gave the handcuffs a curious look, before returning them under the bed carefully.  

“So, she has handcuffs.”  Jim broke the silence after a moment.

“Jim,” Leonard started warningly.

“What?  I’m just observing.”

“Jim, I swear…”

“Wonder if she likes having ‘em on, or putting ‘em on someone?”

“Captain, is that really relevant?”  Spock cut into the banter, sounding exasperated.

“Hey, just because you’re with Uhura doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t wonder.  Besides, are you really saying that if you were single, you wouldn’t be the least bit curious what she’d look like in those cuffs?”  Jim poked his first officer, a small smirk on his face.  Spock stopped searching for a moment, thinking.

This wasn’t the first time that Jim had spoken about Y/n in such a way.  Never disrespectfully, but still.  Once, he’d caught him flirting with her.  He’d actually confronted the Captain, aware that the Doctor had feelings for her, and attempting to defend the Doctor.  Jim had explained to Spock that he was just trying to push Leonard into making a move.

Maybe it was time to help?  Besides; the shades of purple that Doctor McCoy’s face were presently turning was vastly entertaining.

“Well, you do have a point.”  Spock replied thoughtfully, glancing back towards where he’d set the handcuffs.  “Perhaps if-”

“All right, that’s enough both of you!”  Leonard shouted, fed up with the teasing.  “We’re supposed to be looking for the fucking thing, not…not  _that_!”

“You’re a little touchy on the subject, Bones, something you wanna say?”  Jim pushed Bones, his voice light and teasing.  He shot Spock a grateful look, making it clear in a glance he could tell Spock had been trying to assist the matchmaking effort.

“Yeah.”  Bones growled and stood, taking his full attention off his tricorder to glare at Jim and Spock.  “Keep.  Looking.”

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, before they heard a quiet squeaking.

“There!”  Leonard shouted, pointing towards something scurrying out of the bathroom.  There was a mad scramble, before they caught it.

“Jesus, finally.”  Kirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “Mr. Spock, get that thing back to the Ambassador.”

“Aye, Captain.”

* * *

“So, she has handcuffs.”  Jim observed aloud as they left Y/n’s room, Spock heading in the other direction towards the ambassador.  He draped an arm around Leonard’s shoulder, walking with him down the hallway.

“She has handcuffs.”  Leonard agreed, trying to sound noncommittal as he kept his eyes fixed on his tricorder.  He shrugged a shoulder, forcing Jim’s arm to drop off of him.  

“Maybe I should offer to help her test them out.”  Jim continued after a moment.  “I mean, you heard Spock; they aren’t up to standard.  I should-”

“Jim, don’t even think about it.”  Leonard snapped, abandoning the pretense of staring at his tricorder.

“Why not?”  Jim teased, a knowing grin on his face.  “You keep telling me that you don’t-”

“Don’t.  Even.  Think about it.”

“Make your move already, Bones.  Or someone else might.  And in the meantime, go find Y/n and let her know it’s safe to go back in her room.”

* * *

“You should go in there.”  Rachel nudged you with her elbow, giving you a knowing smirk.

“With that furry whatever in there?  Eww, no thank you.”  You shot back, ignoring the smirk.

“I bet the Doctor would protect you.  Tell them you forgot something!”

“Right, because  _that’s_  not transparent.”

“This is your chance to finally get with Bones!  What are you waiting for?!”

“You to make a bad boner pun?”

“That’s more your department, hon.”  Rachel replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I’m the bad pun person now?  After you talked my ear off about kilt rumors?”

“Excuse me, ladies.”  Leonard McCoy’s voice, complete with faint southern drawl, came from behind you.  Your eyes went huge, and you quickly shot Rachel a ‘help, don’t leave me’ look.

“Hello, Doctor.  You guys’ll have to excuse me; Scotty’s taking me to dinner.”  Rachel replied with a smile.  You shot Rachel a glare in response to her knowing smirk, before you swallowed and turned to face Leonard.

“Use protection!”  Rachel’s parting shout interrupted your attempt to greet the doctor,  You slid your eyes shut, your cheeks burning in a blush.

“I’m… so sorry.”  You tried, opening your eyes again, but unable to meet his.

“Don’t worry about it.”  Leonard, fortunately, sounded amused.  You looked up at him, despite yourself.  Yep.  He was smirking, and you were floored.  “I’ve got a friend like that, too.  I-uhm, I was just letting you know it’s safe to go back in.  We caught the thing.”

“Oh!  Thanks!”  You cleared your throat and glanced away, trying not to sound awkward.  “Well, I-I should get back, then.  I need to get, um, some stuff done.”

Right.   _That_  didn’t sound the least bit awkward.  You had to resist the urge to whack your head against the nearest solid object.

“I’ll walk you,” Leonard offered, making you look back at him and smile.

He made small talk as you walked, discussing your workstations and the ship in general.  You giggled a lot, and blushed a lot at his charm, before you finally made it to your room.

“Well, here we are,” you said.  Which was… dumb.  What did that even mean?  Uuugh.

“Yeah, I-uh…”  Leonard started, trailing off and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at your shoes.

“Um, thanks for walking me?”  You offered, not sure what else to say.

“No problem.  I’ll-”

Ever heard of the interrupting cow joke?  Well, just then an interrupting Captain happened.

Jim appeared out of nowhere, making you jump as he leaned on Leonard’s shoulders.  “We found your handcuffs he wants to help you test them out.”  Captain Kirk spat the sentence out quickly, a little out of breath, and then vanished just as quickly.  Which was probably better, as Leonard suddenly threw a murderous glare the Captain’s way.  You half expected him to run after Kirk and throttle him.

When Leonard turned back to you, he was beet red and couldn’t meet your eyes.

“I- um, I’m so- well, told you I had a friend like that?”  Leonard made several false starts towards an apology.  You couldn’t entirely smother the giggle; he was adorable.

“It’s fine.”  You replied, amusement filling your voice.  “Too bad, though.”  You offered as you started into your room.

“Too bad what?”  Leonard demanded quickly, before you could disappear.

“I just meant, if you  _did_  want to help me test out those handcuffs,” you began, taking a breath and gather your courage to utter the next words.  “All you had to do was ask.”

You stood there for a horrible two seconds of silence, staring at him and hoping.  Leonard lifted his head slowly and met your eyes, his face priceless.  First, shock.  Disbelief that he’d heard you quite right.  Then, humility (what, ME?!).  Followed finally by a slow, confident smirk that melted your panties and nearly melted you into a little puddle at his feet.  Leonard stepped forward into your space, planting a hand on the wall next to your head and leaning into you until you could nearly feel his breath.

“Well, darlin’, as a senior officer on this ship, I think it’s my duty to make sure they’re up to regulations.”  Leonard murmured, turning up the charm.  You tried to swallow, your throat suddenly dry, and had to remind yourself to keep breathing.  You tried to reach behind you to open the door, and nearly fell before you remembered it was already open.  Naturally, Leonard caught you, his hands on your shoulders.

“Easy, there.”  Leonard said, laughter in his voice.  “Let’s get you inside.”

The door swished shut behind you both, and Leonard’s lips were on yours.  You clung to his shoulders as he hungrily ravaged your lips.  His tongue shoved into your mouth, and he wrapped his arms around your back as he guided you backwards through the room.  You lost yourself in his arms, his mouth on yours, stealing your breath.  You moaned through his lips, drawing a smirk you could feel as you clung to him for balance while he continued to move you.

Finally, the backs of your legs hit a cloth-covered piece of furniture.  Leonard broke from your lips, letting you gasp for air.  A quick glance behind you confirmed that he had you against the bed.  You sat back down onto it, holding his eyes as you kicked off your shoes and started to push yourself backwards on the bed.  Leonard’s eyes devoured you hungrily; as you moved back onto the bed, he kicked off his own shoes and crawled after you as you moved yourself into the center of the bed.  Your mouth went dry, and your brain lost the ability to do anything but want him as he crawled over you, his eyes filled with a burning lust that was all for you.

Leonard dropped on top of you, his weight resting on bent arms planted on either side of you.  His mouth diverted to your neck, sucking lightly behind your ear until you thrashed under him and cried his name.

“Cuffs,” you reminded him breathlessly, his work on your neck utterly undoing you.  “Handcuffs.”

“Hmmmm,” Leonard replied with a thoughtful hum.  “In a minute.”

You gave an animal sounding cry, arching your back into him and tilting your head to expose more of your neck to his hungry lips.  Leonard started grinding into you, his cock hitting you just right, making you grind up into him as your eyes rolled back in your head in bliss.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as his lips and grinding drove you higher and higher.  You tried to warn him you were getting close, but the only words that would come was chanting his name.  Your hips rutted up hard into him, his cock grinding against your clit.  His lips found a sensitive spot on your neck, making you thrash under him and cry louder.

“Mmmm, right there?”  Leonard murmured, suddenly attacking the spot with lips and teeth and tongue, stimulating you furiously until you couldn’t even tell which way was up.  You wrapped your legs around his hips, digging your heels into his clothed ass, silently pleading for more.  He complied, grinding harder against you and pushing you closer and closer, until the winding coil in your belly snapped.  You cried his name, thrashing in his arms and squeezing your eyes shut as time stopped and your entire being focused solely on the orgasm wringing you out.  Leonard kept rutting harder into you, sucking and biting your neck, pushing you higher and higher.  Your arms and legs clenched tight around him, clinging to him as your sole anchor and crying his name.

Finally, you came down.  Your muscles relaxed, and your grip on him loosened as you gasped for breath.  Leonard stopped grinding and released your neck.  There was a moment’s pause, before he chuckled and pulled his head back to look down at you with a little smirk that made your tired body need him all over again.

“Well, that was fast.”  Leonard commented.  You flushed and tried to look away, but he was too close.

“Uhh, my neck is kinda sensitive,” you replied.  “I tried to warn you, but-”

“Couldn’t talk by then?”  Leonard finished, still smirking smugly.  He kissed your jawline gently, making you gasp a little.  “Relax, darlin’.  I consider it a compliment.  And I’ll  _definitely_  remember that in the future.”  You felt your cheeks heat up in a blush, and glanced away from him.

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this,” Leonard muttered, and you glanced up at him to see him looking slightly embarrassed.

“You  _didn’t_  want to give me a fantastic orgasm?”  You replied dryly, lifting an eyebrow at the ship’s doctor.  He chuckled and dropped a kiss onto your shoulder.

“No, I- I don’t want this to be just…. Just  _this_.  I’d really like to take you to dinner sometime.”  Leonard didn’t meet your eyes as he spoke, and he blushed slightly.  You smiled, undone by his unexpected bashful side.

“I’d love that.”  You reassured him immediately.  Leonard looked a little surprised, his eyes snapping to you, before a small, genuine smile lit up his face.  “But we don’t have to do that right now, do we?  I haven’t even gotten you naked yet.”

The smile turned into a smirk, and you saw lust re-ignite in his eyes.  “Is that what you want?”  Leonard asked.  “Me naked?”

“How many times do I have to ask?!”  You demanded, growing impatient.  Leonard started playing with the hem of your shirt as he leaned in, sealing his lips to yours and kissing you lazily.

You felt his fingers make short contact with the bare skin under your shirt and it drove you insane, you prayed for him to just throw your shirt away or rip it off of you.

But he decided to go for the torture.  He started pulling your shirt higher, but he did that ever so slowly.  He finally pulled your shirt over your head, breaking the kiss just to pull it off you and toss it onto the floor.

“Your turn,” you said and giggled; contrary to what he did to you, you just pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, quickly, not wasting any time.

“Eager, are we?“  Leonard mocked, chuckling a little at your haste.  You didn’t respond in words, just growling at him.

His lips started traveling south from your mouth.  Gently kissing your neck, before moving to your breasts and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on it.  You weren’t sure when he’d divested you of your bra, but you didn’t care as you gasped and arched into his mouth.  His hand came up to frame your neglected breast as he continued to lick and nibble and bite and suck on your nipple, kneading your other breast with his hand.  You arched your back into him, whimpering his name and burying your hands in the sheets, clenching them hard.  His tongue and teeth played with your nipple until you whined and whimpered on every exhale.

When he left your breasts, you collapsed back down to the bed, panting.  You registered him moving off of you, mostly from a loss of warmth, and whined a complaint.

“Ssshhhh, it’s all right.”  Leonard murmured reassuringly, reappearing with his face in front of yours moments later.  He gently kissed your cheek, before you felt his hands find yours, still buried in the sheets.  He drew them over your head… and that’s when you saw your handcuffs dangling from one of Leonard’s hands.

“Lee,” you breathed, his name emerging from you involuntarily.  He glanced down at your face, pulling his attention away from the headboard of your bed for a moment, and grinned at you.  It took him a moment or two (and some grumbling that had you stifling a giggle) for him to figure out how to open and close the leather cuffs, but soon your wrists were snug inside them, chained to the bed’s headboard.  You took a moment to give thanks that whoever had designed the beds on the Enterprise had included bars.

“All right,” Leonard’s face reappeared in front of yours.  “We need a safe word before we go any further.  You got one?”

“Uhhh…” you forced your mind out of the happy, anticipating gutter it had crawled into, and tried to remember how to answer his question.  “Haven’t really had occasion to for awhile.”

“How about stethoscope?”  Leonard suggested, smirking at you.

“You’re an asshole.”  You replied, giving him a flat glare and (mostly) managing to squash the smile that threatened to appear on your face.

“So, what, is that a no?”

“Leonard!  I’m not going to be able to shout stethoscope in the middle of sex!”

“Fine, fine.  If you’re going to be negative.”

“How about Spock?”  You couldn’t resist teasing him back.  “Nice and simple, only one syllable-”

“No.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“We are not using another man’s name as a safe word!  Tricorder, all right?  It’s tricorder.”  Leonard glared down at you as you giggled, nodding your assent.  Without warning, he suddenly attacked, tickling your sides viciously until you were screeching and begging for mercy in between laughter.  It wasn’t until you gasped a desperate apology that his attack finally ceased.

You dropped your head back to the pillow, grinning and panting, trying to catch your breath.  And then nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt Leonard’s hands resting on your thighs.

“You were wearin’ a thong under a skirt that short?  Dirty girl.”  Leonard purred, his eyes fixed on the sight in front of him under your skirt.

Yeah.  He’d moved to laying between your legs and you managed not to notice.

“I may have been hoping to get the attention of a certain doctor…” you trailed off, your cheeks burning a little in a blush.

“You definitely did that, darlin’.”  Leonard assured you, grinning up at you.  His eyes dropped back down to between your legs.  His tongue came out to wet his lips, nearly making you pant, and his eyes devoured the sight with an eager, ravenous look in them that made you wetter for him.  Leonard hummed and crawled forward.  Shortly thereafter, your brain shorted out.  Right as his head partially disappeared under your skirt.

You felt his mouth deliver teasing nips on your inner thighs, slowly wandering up one leg.  Your legs twitched, and your hands pulled fruitlessly at the handcuffs.  You wanted to bury your hand in his hair and tug him up to where you  _needed_  those lips.  But you were still bound and helpless.

“Lee,” you moaned, desperate and helpless and unbearably aroused.

“Patience,” Leonard murmured in reply, sucking hard on a spot he found that made you squirm and moan louder.  So, he was a tease.  Freaking figured.

Leonard’s mouth traveled up your leg painfully slowly, making you writhe on the bed and tug at the restraints on your hands, whining and pleading with him.  After what felt like ages, you finally felt his rough tongue on your outer lips.  He still didn’t penetrate you, but you felt his tongue exploring your outer folds, gathering your seeping moisture.  You moaned his name helplessly.

“Ooooh, fuck, taste better than the best whiskey…” Leonard moaned.  You could feel his breath on your wet pussy, and tossed your head back and forth on the bed, echoing his moan with one of your own.  You jumped a mile high when you felt his fingers on your lips, gently pulling them apart.  Your breath caught, finally hoping that he’d  _just get to it already_!

“Leonaaaaaaaaaard!”  You screamed, when you felt his breath.  Just his breath, as he blew on your dripping wet, spread open pussy.

“You should see the view from down here.  You’re so gorgeous…”  Leonard mused, and you could hear the smile in his voice.  A finger pushed gently into you, and you cried out in wordless relief.  “Oooohhhh, sofuckingtight.  You’re so ready to come, aren’t you darlin’?”

“Yeesss!!”  You practically sobbed the word.

“Aaand what do we say?”  God.  Damnit.  Leonard was still teasing you.

“God damnit, Lee,” you swore, quickly approaching your limit.

“Not what I’m lookin’ for.  Try again.”

“God  _damnit_ , Leonard,  _please_!”  You practically screamed the words.  Then a real scream ripped from your throat as Leonard, without warning, buried his face in your pussy.

His tongue seemed impossibly long, aided by a finger or two, as your pitifully empty pussy was suddenly filled by roving, seeking, caressing appendages.  You were  _so_  wound up by now, so desperate after all his teasing, you couldn’t hold back any longer.  Your orgasm ripped through you, arching your back and pulling wordless screams from your throat.  His mouth latched onto your clit, sucking hard as his fingers pumped your insides, pulling your climax out and throwing you higher and higher.  You tried to beg him to stop, to let you down already, but you could barely breathe around your screams of raw pleasure, until your throat was sore.

When you finally came down and collapsed to the bed some time later, all you could do was gasp for air and let out the occasional whimper.  The bed shifted as Leonard moved, until he was laying next to you.

“Still with me, sweetheart?”  Leonard asked softly, gently stroking hair damp with sweat out of your face.

“I think you killed me.”  You whimpered, you voice a little hoarse.  Leonard winced at the sound of your voice, and leaned in to kiss your throat gently.

“Sorry about that.  I’ll fix it later.”  Leonard apologized, sounding genuinely guilty.  You probably should have said something reassuring about it not being his fault, but your brains were still too scattered from the orgasm he just gave you.  You settled for another whimper.  Leonard laughed, somehow sounding and looking decades younger, and kissed your cheek.  “On second thought, wait there.  I’ll fix it now.  Sounds like you need a minute, and I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”  Leonard stood from the bed and left the room, probably looking for your first-aid kit or something.  Leaving you still tied to the bed.


End file.
